This project is concerned with the experimental analysis of the processes of transfer, interference, and forgetting. Current interest centers primarily on (a) the mechanisms of interference in recall and (b) the relationship between the conditions of encoding during acquisition and retrieval operations at the time of recall. These problems are investgated with verbal materials, and the influence of language habits on retention is receiving special attention.